


Inspired

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, Hand Job, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan finds something interesting on TV, and James finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/). Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.

All around, it's a strange day at the Palmwoods. Logan finds himself not only with the day off, but with the apartment to himself. Mrs. Knight and Katie are gone for the weekend; Disneyland, he thinks. It's also another of those rare occasions when he and the others have decided they need a day apart since they've moved beyond simply finishing each other's sentences and reading each other's minds and into annoying the crap out of each other.

This week, however, Logan doesn't really have anything on his plate. Rather than trying to find something to do, he decides on a quiet day at home. He hasn't had much of a chance to watch TV lately, and now seems like the perfect time for it.

Only, as he's flipping through the channels, looking for something good, he stumbles across what can only be an adult channel. Because she's...and he's, well, he's-

Logan doesn't know how long he spends watching it, but it's probably awhile. And then, the only reason he snaps back to reality is because someone slides onto the couch behind him, bracketing him between their legs, and he slides forward without thinking about it. As soon as he processes that _someone is here and he's watching porn_, he fumbles with the remote in an attempt to change the channel.

Unfortunately, he side swipes it, and it goes skittering across the floor. James laughs from behind him, and Logan decides it's probably alright if he doesn't make a mad leap for the remote. Sure, he knew it had to be one of the guys anyway (because who else would casually invade his personal space so thoroughly?), but knowing it's James, who is amused by his clumsiness, somehow makes it just the slightest bit less awkward.

Even so, Logan does make a move to get up and get the remote; he's pretty sure they can just forget about this whole thing once it's over and the television is off again. Well, other than the million times James will tease him about this. Oh, and the inevitable fact that Kendall and Carlos will find out and join in on the teasing, drawing it out twice as long as it would have gone on if they hadn't known.

Okay, so maybe he'll be living this down for the rest of his life. After all, none of the others would be stupid enough to get caught out with something like this in the freaking _living room_ of the apartment. As he pushes himself up, though, an arm snakes around his waist and tightens enough to keep him there.

"What's the rush, Logan? You looked like you were...enjoying it well enough when I came in."

Logan's eyes are drawn back to the screen at the reminder. "Well, of course I was. Who wouldn't?" he says absently.

James laughs again. "Man, you really are into this, aren't you?"

"Not that into it," he says defensively, tearing his eyes away from the TV and turning to look at James.

Only, that presents a whole new series of problems. Because James is looking at him, too, and their faces are about three inches apart, and Logan suddenly realizes just how turned on he is. And of course, rather than just being sensible about it and turning back around, extracting himself from James' grasp, he sits there, frozen in indecision.

The mirth fades rapidly from James' expression and is replaced by a look Logan is more familiar with seeing on Camille. There's a brief second when he somehow knows what's coming but still doesn't quite believe it. What he's expecting does come, though, despite his disbelief.

James' left hand promptly lands on his thigh, high enough up that it's just brushing against Logan's dick; Logan immediately focuses on it. James' long fingers are curled in over his thigh, and the thumb is resting just at the base of his balls. He can't stop staring, and he can feel that he's blushing, watching as James begins moving his thumb back and forth just slightly.

Logan hears a whimpering sound, and it takes a second to realize that he's the one making the noise. All of a sudden, he's really aware that this is a strange situation. Unless he's really, really off his mark, he's about to enter the land of handjobs with another person. And not just any other person, but one of his best friends.

If ever there was a time for a firm decision on whether or not he wants to do something, Logan is sure this is it. Yet still, he pauses. This could change things between them, and he has no idea why James is doing this is the first place. Which is when he finally notices that either James is hard, too, or he has an awfully big belt buckle. He shifts his hips back a little bit, just to check, and James inhales sharply, thrusting forward against Logan's back.

That James is obviously into this is enough for Logan, who turns back to face James and closes the distance between them, pressing his lips to James'. It's nice, if slightly awkward due to the angle, but everything gets a whole lot nicer a second later when James' hand starts unfastening his pants.

Logan's dick is free within seconds, and he's torn between relief at freedom from the restriction of his jeans and the burning desire for James to just _get on with it_. Except, James doesn't. His right hand has edged its way just under Logan's shirt, but his left hand just rests there for a minute. Logan almost says something in his impatience, but then James' fingers are lacing with his, and both their hands are closing around his dick, and it's kind of fantastic.

James starts them moving - up and down, up and down - and Logan thinks that holding hands has never felt so _dirty_. Or so completely awesome, for that matter. His hips get into it, too, and pretty quickly, he's rocking back and forth. James must be enjoying it as well, because he's pushing forward every time Logan moves back. It ends entirely too soon, to Logan's mind, when James does something with his thumb and the head of Logan's cock that pushes Logan over the edge.

Logan loses a bit of time after that, he's pretty sure, but when he comes back to his senses, everything is still and the sounds of porn seem unnaturally loud coming from the television. Their hands are still laced together, resting on Logan's thigh now, and he can't help but stare at them. He's staring so intently, in fact (because there's something really _fascinating_ about his ejaculate covering both of their hands), that it takes James twitching behind him to realize that he should maybe think about reciprocating.

"James?" Logan says tentatively.

James just sort of grunts weakly, and Logan is hard-pressed not to laugh; James is not the type of guy to grunt, like, ever (or so Logan had thought, anyway).

"Did you want me to...? I mean, should I-" Logan doesn't know how to finish that sentence, so it's a good thing James jumps in before he starts rambling.

"I think maybe we should get cleaned up."

"Huh? But don't you want-" Logan turns to look at James and notices, to his surprise, that the other boy is blushing.

"I sort of already, maybe...did."

Logan's eyes widen. "Just from...?"

James nods.

Logan thinks that's kind of ridiculously hot, and he pulls his hand free from James', sticking it down James' pants before James even has the chance to object. And yeah, James hadn't been lying, which is just. Logan's still having a hard time believing that James fucking Diamond came just from bringing him off.

Logan practically attacks James' mouth, twisting his whole body around so that he can actually get a good angle this time, which makes it so much better. When he pulls away, they're both breathing hard, and with both of James' hands holding onto his hips, he knows he's probably got come all over his clothes now, but he just doesn't care. He settles on the couch again, next to James this time, not really feeling like moving just yet.

"So, uh. What brought all this on?" Logan asks, because he really, really wants to know what's going on here other than the obvious.

James doesn't answer right away, takes so long, in fact, that Logan thinks he might not answer at all. "I just...I mean, I came in here thinking I'd have the place to myself for a little while, but then there you were. And you were just sitting there, _watching porn_ like it was the hottest thing you'd ever seen, and I couldn't resist. I didn't know you'd actually go along with it, but I kind of hoped maybe you would."

"And now, what? It's done and we go back to being just friends?" Logan isn't sure he could ever think of James as just anything anymore.

"If you want. But I mean, it was pretty awesome, right? So, like, maybe we do it again sometime. You know, if you want."

Logan has butterflies in his stomach all of a sudden, but that's so very far from being a bad thing. "I could work with sometime." James' smile at that is blinding. "But I'm pretty sure we're going to have to come up with a plan if we want to have time alone more often than once every few months."

He can tell that James is already beginning to scheme because he gets this faraway look in his eyes. Logan just stands up and takes him by the hand, pulling him toward the bathroom so they can get cleaned up before someone else gets back or their clothes become permanently glued to their bodies.

"Hey, I know, what if we..."

And so the planning begins, but with both of them on it, Logan is sure they can come up with something that'll work.


End file.
